


Cas is Worried

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, M/M, cas is worried dean is cheating, dean is planning to propose, shower sex (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas overhears Dean talking on the phone about keeping something from him and he starts to think that Dean is cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Worried

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! let me know what you think

“She found out?” Cas’s eyes opened a fraction of an inch at the sound of Dean’s frustrated voice. “How the hell did you let her find out?”

Cas blinked away his sleep and stared up at Dean from his pillow. Dean was propped up on his elbow and angrily whispering into his phone. Cas scooted closer and was about to sit up and ask who Dean was talking to but then Dean said, “Okay, whatever. Just don’t let her tell Cas. If he finds out I’m going to kill you. He cannot know.”

What didn’t Dean want Cas to know. They told each other everything. Cas turned around before Dean could see that he was awake, his mind whirling with what Dean was hiding from him. Was Dean cheating on him? Was Dean planning to break up?

 _No._ a voice said inside Cas’s head. Dean’s not going to break up with you. _But think about it._ another voice said. _He’s been having quiet conversations with his brother and he always changes the subject. What does that tell you?_ Cas blinked back a tear. It’s true. For the past week or two Cas had noticed Dean kind of tiptoeing around him and always trying to get a private word with Sam. Dean had also seemed a bit nervous and antsy when around Cas lately.

Behind him, Cas heard Dean hang up the phone with a curse. A warm hand brushed Cas’s hair behind his ear before it wrapped around his waist. Cas wanted to turn around and ask Dean about what he was hiding, but he was too afraid of the answer.

Cas stayed up long after Dean fell asleep and by morning he had convinced himself that Dean was cheating on him. As the sun started to shine through their bedroom window Cas carefully pulled himself out from under Dean’s arm and picked up his cat before heading out to the living room. His brother, Gabriel, laid sprawled out on the couch, one leg hanging off.

Clarence the cat purred quietly as Cas sat down on the ground next to Gabriel’s head. “Gabriel,” Cas whispered.

“Later,” Gabriel groaned. He pulled his legs up to his chest and turned his back on Cas.

“Gabriel,” Cas whispered again, poking at his brother’s shoulder this time.

Gabriel rolled over and looked at Cas through sleep laden eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting up. He patted the couch next to him and Cas sat down by his brother, pulling his knees to his chest. Gabriel rested his arm around Cas’s shoulders, “What’s wrong?”

When Cas had still lived with his family Gabriel had been the only one he could talk to. Even though he had constantly teased Cas he wasn’t repulsed by Cas because he was gay like the rest of his family was.

Cas opened his mouth to voice his concerns about how he thought Dean was cheating on him, but nothing came out. How was he supposed to talk to Gabriel about this when Gabriel had only met Dean three days ago? Without having to say anything Gabriel understood Cas loud and clear. He rubbed his hand up and down his brother’s arm. “I’ll just listen to you talk if that’s what you need, baby bro. I don’t know what’s bothering you, but I’ll be here with open ears.”

Cas leaned his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, grateful for the first time that he was here. The two of them sat there as the early morning light spilled into the living room. Cas closed his eyes not even wanting to think about what Dean was hiding from him. Gabriel began humming, something he did whenever him and Cas had been alone and away from their family.

***

Dean woke up to find that Cas’s side of the bed was empty. He glanced at the clock. It was only ten in the morning, usually Cas slept until noon unless Dean woke him up earlier. Dean rubbed his face to wake up and got out of bed to look for Cas. He found him in the last place he would have thought of. Cas was in the living room curled against Gabriel’s chest, the two of them sleeping.

Not sure why Cas was sleeping with his brother, Dean left them be and headed to the bathroom for a shower. As the hot water splashed down on his face he remembered the phone call that had woke him up late last night. Sam had called him to tell him that Jess had found the engagement ring that Dean had bought. Dean had wanted it to be a surprise or everyone including Jess. Dean could now only hope that Jess could keep her mouth shut for the next four days until Dean proposed.

When Dean got out of the shower he found Cas in their room getting dressed. With his towel hung around his hips he slipped his arms around Cas’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, “Good morning, babe.”

Cas jumped slightly as Dean hugged him. His touch felt nice, but Cas couldn’t help but wonder if it was just a ploy so that he didn’t suspect Dean.

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked when he felt Cas tense under his touch. He kissed his boyfriend’s neck and nuzzled against the back of his ear.

Cas’s eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Dean’s lips on his skin. Every kiss soft and loving. Maybe Cas had been wrong, maybe Dean wasn’t cheating on him, maybe there was a perfectly good explanation why Dean was hiding something from him.

Dean’s hands wondered down and they tugged at Cas’s waistband. Cas’s body responded to him by moving his hips back until they pressed against Dean’s. He could feel Dean getting hard beneath his towel and he was sure that Dean could feel his own erection through his pants too.

Cas’s breath hitched as Dean’s hand dove into his pants and grabbed him. “Mmmm, Cas,” Dean hummed, dropping more and more kissed on his neck.

Cas let himself be spun around and backed up into the dresser. He reached up and ran a hand lightly over Dean’s cheek, tracing a path of freckles. Dean leaned into his hand and smiled almost shyly at Cas. That smile threw Cas back to the first time they had decided to have sex. It had been a disaster. Cas remembered being so nervous and being startled by almost every touch and he remembered Dean trying to sooth him and hide his laughter when things didn’t go as planned. Cas had been so embarrassed after that failed attempt that it took Dean two months before he convinced Cas to give it another try.

Cas smiled warmly back at Dean, “I love you, Dean. I love only you.”

Dean’s smile grew, but Cas only got a millisecond to look at it before it came crashing down against his own lips. Their kiss was heated and passionate. Dean pressed harder against Cas, who could feel the dresser biting into his back. He hitched a leg up and around Dean’s waist, nibbling lightly on Dean’s bottom lip. Dean pulled back a fraction of an inch and stared Cas straight in the eye. “I love you too, Cas, only ever you.”

And with those words Cas knew had had been being ridiculous. There was no way Dean was cheating on him. They loved each other too much. He was still curious as to what Dean was hiding from him, but that could wait.

Cas readjust his leg around Dean’s hip so that he could pull him closer but he only succeeded in making Dean’s towel slip off.

Dean chuckled, “If you didn’t like the towel you could have just told me, Cas.”

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas said. He rested his hands on Dean’s chest and shoved him back. A hurt look passed over Dean’s face but it didn’t last long as Cas stepped towads him and pushed again until the back of Dean’s knees hit the bed, making him fall back. He lay their sprawled out for Cas’s viewing.

Cas stepped between Dean’s legs and placed his hands on Dean’s chest. He let his nails dig in as he slowly dragged them down, stopping just above Dean’s waist. “Cas,” Dean whined.

Cas stepped back despite Dean’s protest. He yanked his shirt off and slowly pulled down his pants. Underneath, Cas’s erection was pretty obvious through his boxers. Dean sat up and reached for his boyfriend. “I should buy you some sexy underwear, Cas. Don’t get me wrong, you look awesome in your boxers, but I think you’d look amazing in something lacy.”

Dean hooked his index finger in Cas’s boxers and pulled him close. He placed a kiss on Cas’s stomach before pulling his boxers down. Cas’s cock bounced at it was freed and Dean ran a feather light finger along the side.

“Something lacy?” Cas asked as he pushed Dean back onto the bed, straddling him.

Dean thrust his hips up, rubbing their cocks together. He carded his fingers through Cas’s dark curls, “Something lacy, or something see through.” He pulled Cas’s face to him and pulled at his bottom lip, breathing into his mouth, “Or maybe I should just get rid of all your underwear so you’ll never be wearing anything underneath.”

Cas kissed Dean, “I want something lacy.”

Dean chuckled, “Something blue, to match our eyes.”

Cas’s only response was to reach down between them and grab Dean. Dean grinned at his boyfriend, “You know, I just took a shower.”

Cas tugged at Dean a couple of times before he let go and stood up. Dean started to complain about how he didn’t want to stop and how he could always take another shower later, but Cas interrupted him, “I want to do it in the shower.”

Without waiting for a response, Cas strode over to their bathroom and closed the door behind him. Dean got up from the bed and followed his boyfriend. His hand wrapped around the knob just as someone knocked on the bedroom door.

“Castiel, you in there buddy?”

Dean quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist before opening the door to find Gabriel with Clarence in his arms. “Hey, Dean-o, is Cas in here?”

“Uh, yeah, he’s in the shower.” Dean replied, glancing at their bathroom where he could hear the water running.

Gabriel leaned against the door frame as if he was planning on having a nice long chat. Dean wanted nothing but to shove Cas’s uninvited brother out so that he could go take a shower with Cas. “Is Cas okay?” Gabriel asked.

Dean looked at him startled, “Yeah, I think so, why?”

“He woke me up real early this morning and it looked like he was holding back tears.” Gabriel said petting the kitten. He tried for nonchalance, but Dean could hear that he sounded genuinely worried.

“I’ll talk to him,” Dean promised, taking a step back.

Gabriel got the hint and turned to leave, throwing a thanks over his shoulder.

In the bathroom Dean found Cas in their large glass shower, letting hot water run over him. When Dean stepped in Cas immediately pushed him against one of the glass walls and let his hands start roaming. Showers always made Cas more courageous and dominant and Dean just wanted to close his eyes and let Cas do whatever, but he didn’t.

“Cas, why were you sleeping with your brother this morning?” Dean asked.

Cas’s hands stopped their roaming and Cas squinted at Dean. He looked frustrated, and a bit anxious? Dean thought.

“Why are you bringing up my brother in the shower, Dean?” Cas practically growled.

Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulders and pushed him back a bit so he could look at him better. Cas never growled like that. Cas never really got frustrated or angry at things and this was making Dean worried. “Is something the matter?”

Cas huffed and shoved Dean’s hand from his shoulders. Why did Dean have to bring up his brother, and now of all times? And why did he feel so mad? Maybe it was because he was mad at himself for even thinking that Dean was cheating on him.

Before he could think too much on it, Cas pushed Dean back against the glass and attacked his lips. He gripped Dean’s waist tightly and rolled his hips against his. Dean place his hands on Cas’s waist and Cas thought he was going to let it drop, but he was wrong.

“Cas, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Dean said after breaking away from Cas.

“It’s nothing, Dean.” Cas answered heatedly, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Before Cas could pull Dean any closer Dean grabbed Cas’s face, making him look into those green eyes of his, concerned obvious in them, “Talk later?”

The anger slipped from Cas and he stood up on his tip toes to pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, “Talk later.”

Slightly satisfied, Dean let his hands fall until they rested on Cas’s chest. Taking that as the okay, Cas went back to letting his hands roam over Dean, “Talk later,” Cas repeated, “Sex now.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought!


End file.
